Nekrikos 9: The Final Showdown
<<PREVIOUS <<FIRST The four of us charged at the army. We knew this was it. The final battle. We could not lose this. We had to give it our all. I screamed as I approached the Herobrine Minion. He drew out a diamond sword and we started engaging in a swordfight. GAAAAAHHH!!! DIE!!!! No. He threw a lit TNT at me. I rolled away just as it exploded, causing a crater on the floor. I took out the magic rod that 303 gave me, and I spawned in a small cage that trapped him. But he got out just as soon as I trapped him. He launched a fireball at that instant. OH SHI- Then I felt myself move upwards, like as if I was standing on air. Wait, I was actually standing in mid air. I could FLY! Hell yeah! This gem chestplate can make me fly. Then I blasted lasers out of my hands, straight at the Herobrine Minion. I dealt some amount of damage, and it was visibly weakened. Meanwhile, Entity 303 was fighting off the Lavapastas and Frost Girl. He kept leaping into the trees beside the area and shooting fireballs. Most of them were deflected. <303> I'm sorry. But you've been brainwashed. No. We aren't. The Lava duo tried to turn the areas under him into lava. He was quick though, and just before the blocks beneath him became lava, he leaped into the air. You need seperate treatment. He proceed to use his scythe and launch spheres of water at the lavapastas. Frost Girl was hit with the lava that the other two spawned. A "SSSS" sound was visibly heard. Meanwhile, Jax had an idea. You guys! Grab some strength potions! He tossed some in the air. The three of us caught it and immediately downed the whole thing. We felt our fighting skills become better and us being more energetic. I flew into the air and somehow spawned in a dual diamond sword. I spun it around like a helicopter. The Herobrine Minion tried to sneak behind me, but I turned around in time to use the diamond blade and knock his attacks away. The blade ends continued to hit him. I saw his HP go down and down, until it became 0. Pah, easy. One down. Jax noticed that Frost Girl and the lava duo were visibly damaged too. Dallas! Let me take care of those three. He took out his water bucket and with the help of Entity 303, he was soon using the magic rod to fling water out of the bucket straight at the lava duo. They soon turned to stone and disintegrated. Frost Girl was melted into nothing but water after being strucked repeatedly by lava. Why were his minions so easy to defeat? I was thinking. A gut feeling inside me told it was nothing more than to distract us. Nekrikos wasn't even seen throughout this whole period. Where was he? A dark-red blade landed beside me as I was thinking. The Fallen Seraphim Minion tried to stab me. Damnit, I need to stop thinking. We soon engaged in a 1 in 1 swordfight, our blades clanging with each impact. DIE. He launched a barrage of Instant Damage Arrows. I took some damage, but the gem chestplate was able to protect me more than a regular enchanted diamond chestplate. I crossed my blades into an "X" formation, knocking back the arrows. However, this time he seemed much quicker, and dodged the arrows flying back. He then tried to strike me directly by ramming into me, but I knocked him backwards with my special sword. We got a long way to go. 3 hours passed. We cleared about 40% of the pastas. Why is Nekrikos still not here? We were visibly sweating now. The Sun was now at it's highest in the sky. Well, we were making good progress, until. **BOOM** A large shockwave sent across the area. All the minions we were fighting suddenly fell and disintegrated. The sky soon turned black. The sun was nowhere to be seen, but the ground was still lit. "You fools. Those minions were nothing more than just distractions. You want to win? FACE ME INSTEAD." And there we saw, Nekrikos descending onto the ground. "LET THE TRUE BATTLE BEGIN!" I charged at Nekrikos hastily, bringing out my sword. However, I simply bounced off as soon as I tried to strike him. Idiot had placed a forcefield around him. "HOW ABOUT YOU FIGHT INSTEAD OF FORCEFIELDING LIKE A TRUE MINECRAFTE-" Bang. I was hit in the chest with a log. I was sent flying into a tree. The gem on my chestplate was still undamaged, but I had taken great damage to myself. About 8/10 of my HP was gone <303> Dallas, take care of Phoenix, I'll confront him. 303 ran towards Nekrikos, swinging out his scythe. Ah 303, we meet again. He simply teleported behind 303, and throwing a darkness blastt. 303 turned around just in time to teleport away from the approaching blast as it hit a bunch of trees, causing them to decay and disintegrate. <303> You won't destroy this world! Hah, you were supposed to be bad. Where is the urban legend of yours? Where you claimed the Minecraft universe had 5 weeks to train and fight you? <303> ENOUGH! THAT IS IRRELEVANT TO THE FACT THAT YOU'VE CAUSED SO MUCH DAMAGE!" Silence, hooded man. Nekrikos immediately summoned duct tape that slapped onto 303's mouth before taking him by the legs and slamming him into the ground. 303 ripped off the tape. <303> Stop......this..... 303 started glowing red, and then boosted himself at Nekrikos, which managed to do some damage to the juggernaut. <303> INSTANT!!!!!!! Ugh. So much rage, so little effect. Nekrikos simply used telekinesis and threw 303 against the tree. I had finished recovering. Dallas, Jax and I could now come back to fighting. 303! Back us up! We're moving in! <303> Yeah......If I can recover from this fucking attack. The three of us approached in different directions, trying to confuse him. He seemed to have some special instinct or sixth sense, as he suddenly grabbed Dallas's sword and tossed it at me. I barely missed it, and I grabbed it, tossing it back at Dallas. Stop dragging this out! Don't you know how little chances you have of winning this fight? Little doesn't mean none. We're going against the odds just for this world! Like you can do it anyways. Then, I saw a blade stab through his chest. 9,500,000/10,000,000HP ..!!!!!! You think I'd forgive you for that? No, of fucking hell no. Now that Nekrikos was stunned, I ran up to him and slashed him in the face with my sword. I did that more times. Nekrikos had no time to react. We were taking this chance! 9,200,000/10,000,000HP Dallas immediately shot a bunch of instant damage arrows, while Jax was rapidly throwing potions of Damage at Nekrikos 8,900,000/10,000,000HP STOP....!!! We didn't. Entity 303 continued buffing our attacks until we were dealing about x5 damage as we did originally. THIS...!!!! No stopping. Splashes, broken glass, slashes, slashing, clanging was heard. 7,500,000/10,000,000HP INSTANT!!!!!! Just as Entity 303 was about to stab him in the chest again, a massive shockwave blew us backwards. ENOUGH!!!!!! ENOUGH WITH THIS DELAY!!!!! I WILL STOP YOU!!! Nekrikos immediately teleported in front of me. Oh shit. I was thrown straight into the ground. I skidded, thankfully just right in front of a tree. Jax was thrown into a lava pit that was created. He tried to run out and splashed a Fire Resistance Potion along the way, but Nekrikos threw a massive blade at him which slashed his legs, causing him to collapse. Dallas' bow was broken when Nekrikos snapped it in half, before grabbing him by the leg, and swinging him in a circle like a lasso, before throwing him. Jax, you got any more....potions? No.....fuck, we used up all during this period? Dallas, what about our gapples? I saw Dallas shaking his head in worry. Our weapons had taken considerable damage, and worse still, the gems in our chestplate had started to crack because Nekrikos had thrown us so hard. We were down to just 2HP, and our food was nearly gone. <303> ....... Ready to die? No response. I take that as a yes. Nekrikos effortlessly grabbed Entity 303 by the neck and tossed him into the air forcefully. Good bye. The three of us watched in horror as 303 flew away. No, it can't be. We can't let him win. We can't give up. But..... 303 was gone now, our supplies were nearly gone. Our weapons were broken, and Nekrikos wasn't even down to 1/2 of his health. We sighed. We failed. And we closed our eyes, as we saw the world turn dark. ...... ..... ..... Meanwhile, Nekrikos laughed maniacally, his megalovania coursing through his body. FINALLY! I HAVE DEFEATED EVERY SINGLE WARRIOR THAT CAN CHALLENGE ME! MINECRAFT BELONGS TO ME RIGHT NOW. THIS WORLD IS MINE, EVERYONE, EVERY SINGLE PERSON IS MY SLAVE NOW!!!!! HAHAHA!!!! And he was about to stomp the floor and turn it into his world, when...... **tink** An arrow hit him. Who is thaa.....wow. WOW. We opened our eyes and got up weakly. But the sight surprised me. Every single Minecraft player in the world was there. Every unique skin, every player, of every nationality, of every country, of every possible area was there. All arranged in a square. There was a leading player in front of him. He looked familiar. It was 303. <303> WE WILL NOT SEE THE WORLD FALL!!! The crowd behind him echoed. WE WILL NOT SEE THE WORLD FALL!!! <303> DOWN WITH NEKRIKOS!!!! DOWN WITH NEKRIKOS!!!! 303 let out a war cry, as a large thunder echoed across the land. Thousands of Minecraft players started charging towards Nekrikos, with weapons of all kind. Be it as simple as a wooden sword, or as complex as a TNT cannon I saw someone setting up, it was all there. I nudged the two beside me. Heh, one last fight? You bet! And we ran into the crowd, and in the direction where they were running. At Nekrikos. A billion against one? Interesting. LETS BRAWL!!! Blood was shed. Some players died immediately as soon as they approached him. But it was clear the damage they were doing to him was better then i thought. His HP bar was going down very quickly and he was struck from all ends with weapons. A TNT block flew towards him, blasting him backwards, and injuring a few other players. UGH!!! YOU MAGGOTS!! Nekrikos summoned a massive iron block that fell onto some players, crushing them. But the war would not end. The players continued to rush like crazy bulls towards the enemy, screaming all sorts of words and cries, motivating each other to go on. Pro or Noob, we were one. We could defeat him! It continued. More blood was shed. It soon became 6 hours later. He was down to just 1,000,000HP. Most of the players had perished either from the enemy or just being stampeded. We had 10,000 players left. LET'S GO!!! 1 MILLION LEFT!!!! Cmon guys! We can do it! More motivational chants from the players. I took my bow and arrow, fortunately still functioning. And I aimed, closing my eyes. "Aim for the chest." I released the bow, the arrow gliding across the air. Nekrikos was still fighting off some of the players who were giving him right-on hits. He was too late and the arrow hit the gem in his necklace, causing a crack in it. WHO IS DOING THIS!!!!! NO ONE BREAKS MY NECKLACE! Nekrikos stomped the ground, causing all the players in the area to fly upwards, then fall back down. It was like a seperation of the good and bad. The much more noobier players had little to no armour and died on impact, while the better players used their elytras to fly back down safely. Some luckily landed in nearby lakes. I landed on the ground with a massive thud, getting 5HP stripped off me. I couldn't recover this time, my hunger bar was at 5 meats left and I had no food left. The remaining players screamed a battle cry and everyone arranged themselves into a new formation. A thick ring of players from all sides. <303> GOOOOOOO!!!!!! Yet another roar as the players approached him from all sides. I could see Nekrikos getting visibly more and more damaged, his wings being more and more torn. 500,000HP. Nekrikos spawned in a death orb and hurled it at the players, taking out many. Only 500 players left. I aimed an arrow at his chest and shot it. This time it struck the necklace again. 100,000HP It felt like at any moment, the necklace would break. The gem was in there, and if I broke it, he would die. Nekrikos finally had enough. He froze everyone in position and rapidly bombarded them with fireballs for the next 5 seconds. 100 players left. I was down to just 1HP, but a player tapped my shoulder and passed me a health potion. You need this dude. Ain't you the guy who's behind all this ANG stuff? Well uh, yes. Thank you. I drank it. Health back to normal. YES! One more shot. He was at 50,000HP now. I aimed the arrow at his chest one more. This was my last arrow. 30,000 HP Nekrikos was howling in pain as he sliced a player's head clean off. Everyone was injured in some way, and some people perished due to hunger. 200 players left. 10,000HP Jax grabbed a sword that had fallen to the ground and sliced Nekrikos' faced. Nekrikos retaliated by tossing him downwards. Ouch. We had 100 players left. 5,000HP. 4,000HP. 2,000HP. 1,000HP. 100 players. 60 players. 40 players. 20 players. 250HP. Sh- sh- shit!!!! This can't be happening! I watched , the bow still in my hand, me still grabbing it and about to make the final shot. "Phoenix, shoot NOW." I paused. "NOW!! DO IT NOW!" My mind screamed. I released it. The arrow glided in the air again, like a deja vu. And it struck the necklace clean on, splitting it in half. 1HP. nooooOOOOOOOO!!!!!! He fell to the floor. Did.....did we? NOO!! You...you...wont.... He coughed up blood. You cant....you cant...you..you... <303> Shut up dude. You won't accept it do you? You LOST. The players remaining cheered. They had done it. nOo!!! tHis IsnT!! th3 L35T 0FF m3!!! His body rose into the air, glowing white, particles flying off it. A loud explosion engulfed the entire world. It flooded the entire area with light. The last thing I saw was Jax looking at me with a surprised look before my vision turned completely white....... and then black. TO BE CONCLUDED IN: Nekrikos 10: Fin Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Nekrikos Series Category:XXPhoenix888 Category:Entities Category:Entity 303 Category:Supernatural Category:Chat